


Back To The Future

by SarahZorEL



Series: Karamel Feels - Season Three & Four Added Context [1]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Desire, Discussion, F/M, Feels, Future, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Legion - Freeform, Lust, Melancholy, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Sex, reflecting, seven years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Created from a Prompt for the Karamel Missing Scenes challenge:Mon-El adjusts to living back within the 21st Century. He discusses the intricacies of his life the past seven years durning an intimate moment with Kara.- Set somewhere just after they've reconciled and he's broken it off with Imra.





	Back To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Karamel discussing Mon-El's life in the future, some of his missions, what he has learned, how different it is, etc. Just something soft and them talking about his life and how Kara has still influenced it.'

** 

Engrossed in darkness, Mon-El lay awake disconcerted - enraptured with the distant _historic_  sounds swirling around him, listening intently to every pitter patter that fell against the glass of Kara's bedroom window.

Sighing and breathing deeply, it was at minuscule moments such as these  _deep_  within the midnight hours that his mind fired rapidly... questions flying too and fro but still with no answers to give nor that he dared _to figure out._

Head lulling to one side, body rigid, the cities incandescent glow shined through both vibrant and _neon._

Mighty bold colours wrapping around the apartment furniture and Kara's woven threaded sheets. 

Thinking that _it's funny really_ how something so mundane as to how the light reflects here _in this era_ could be so _illuminating_ and not-not just in the literal sense of it  _of course_ but to put simply, the _sensation_ of the light during it's refraction, the nature of it's enchanting spectrum, it's colouring, just.. so subtly _off-_ different compared to the stilted shades you'd find contained within the 31st century.

The ones that were so  _stale_ and tinted yellow because of all of that excess pollution.

Glistening, his eyes were wet as he started shedding a few unexpected tears, feeling lost to the brevity of time.

His throat bobbed as he tried to quell the chaos that he still held clamped down around his insides, instead wholly focussing on hues of deep rich orange, funky punchy purples and vivacious salacious pinks... because they were exquisite,  _they were beautiful._  

But admittedly not as beautiful as the woman that he slept alongside, the one that he was so throughly enamoured with to the point it quite frankly _hurt._

It hurt because it was only now that he was able to actually be  _here._

Their moments having been absconded, forcibly replaced to a past without her.

Turning over... sliding silently until his head dipped back onto the plush pillow, now on his side, the soothing scent of freshness and fabric softener hit the back of his nasal canal, nerve endings lighting up and revelling in a certain level of satisfaction.

**

 

Stormy grey irises glinted, swarming in the ambient night.

Dark - foreboding and honest.

 _A real rawness showing through,_ pupils reacting having  _blown wide_ to the utter vision that lay beside him.

Kara Zor-El.

His guide, his motivation, his comet infused _stunning_ wandering lover.

Her nude apricot skin exposed and sweetly perfumed reminding him of a now _foreign_ concept, one of fragrant Daxamite forest flowers both aromatic and enticing and quite possibly the _only_ eye catching and remarkable thing on Daxam.

Her glittering golden hair cascading downward like a fairytale that was showered in stardust accenting the spectacular lines and crevasses of her two silently splendorous fire instilled shoulders. 

Biting down, his teeth pulled against his lower lip  _quivering_ andMon-Els vantablack eyes followed _transfixed_ ontothe line of her sharpened spine until it reached the quilt.

Barely grazing her, it hung loosely _gracefully_ over her obscured and sinfully sublime hip bones.

Another surge of emotion rose up as he watched her body lift on inhale, a cute little stream of wispy puffs following not far behind.

 _Hesitantly,_ he held a fingertip up and just a hairbreadth away from the expanse of lusciously soft and decadent skin.

Brushing it lightly, revelling in the velvety feel of her against his hardened Daxamite hands, his brow furrowed because he didn't want to wake her, to be seen by her  _like this._

He felt... _stuck_ , trapped between two earths, two worlds. One that for so long didn't seem like the same orbiting sphere he'd come to know and love.

The future was hopeful, sure but it still wasn't the same. It wasn't the place he'd originally landed - the perky, exotic place full of human creativity and exploration. The newbies on the metaphorical block that were hyper to get started and to expand on their horizons, to change civilisation for good, to gather  _their knowledge_ and to experience life the way they should.. exuberant and joyful.

No, the future was as dim and frail as it was still intrinsically hopeful. Old and worn due to the measure of time. People were reckless and unbothered about learning more, because why should they? When they already knew so much... when technology had expanded beyond _at least_ his own understanding.

Yet at the same time, In his opinion they really didn't know all that much at all because _what was it to be human without Shakespeare?_ Or things like the Mona Lisa, Bon Jovi and without true human ideals _._ And _to be honest_ without any government body, without the age of heroes,  _it wasn't real_ at least not to him, not until the Legion and even then  _after -_  it was like living at the tip of an event horizon, there was no escaping the black pit that you were forcefully being dragged into, barely surviving every day by scraping up the last of your oxygen, using it's reserves and then hoping for a miracle.

Without structure and control, often people were left on the wayside, left to deal with their own issues and problems because nobody had enough empathy to help you, to provide a sense of safety like the 21st century. It was an isolating, lonesome and  _lost_ environment that if you didn't know your way around throughly it could be utterly  _distasteful._

Yet...  there were always still those  _subtle_ reminders, pointers as to why he continued striving forward performing his duties amicably when all he had wanted to do most of the time was curl up into a ball and cry.

L-Corp for example had propelled itself into the only source of technological, medical and scientific advancement within the whole milky way galaxy. Translucent billboards hanging _hovering_ in the skies relaxing besides the clouds, talking of the next cure, the oncoming 'revolution' and  _they weren't exactly wrong_.

Lena Luthors legacy had lived on for good, for more than they ever thought possible. Looking up they had always made him smile, in melancholy, in reverence and reverie - at least at first, about the time he was _almost_ betrothed to their founder. That made him chuckle in a kind of instantaneous lip curling moment bathed in the bittersweet aftertaste of his mother.

Remembering a more stable time were they had tag teamed together and subsequently fled from a ship hovering up above.

Finding a way out of that precarious battle and that  _as always_ Kara had come to their rescue and so that strange sense of glee would suddenly fall, turning straight into heartache at the thought, twisting and turning like a  _scalding hot poker_ reminding him of the life he'd never gotten to have with her.

Inevitably over the years he'd come to hate those billboards, they'd bubble up and churn connecting him with the faded memories of the passionate thrilling moments on the couch, of a potential Danvers-Matthews family and their sheer love for one another, Kara's adorable cheeriness about old age musicals - everything _everything_ that made his life whole way back when.

Eventually he chose to ignore them, instead remembering her by honouring her the only way he knew how by staying committed to his promise.  

**

 

Embracing the two new souls that had _actually_ showed him compassion in this universe, the woman born of Titan _Imra_ who'd come to represent her colony by pushing for its best interests after they'd encountered him within its encompassing skies and _Querl_  a Coluan and the man who had administered the cure after Mon-El had breached the space-time anomaly.

They'd sought him out both the delicate wallflower and the genius scientific mind, who was by chance also a sentient half organic computing life form.

They'd stayed... to help him and to analyse.

Not only to give him a way to live on earth of course, courtesy of the Luthors legacy but to help  _find a way back to his own eagerly awaited time..._ _2017._

Although after years of exhaustive complex research and zero breakthroughs they'd eventually given up.

Mon-El had to settle a little more unwilling and somewhat uneasily, but inevitably by also  _demanding_ that if he were to sacrifice his dreams of ever returning, he'd only do it to that of a higher power, a calling that was much more important. 

The formation of the Legion.

Descending into chaos, Earth and Titan were at odds and on the precipice of destruction.

With a need for unity Mon-El inspired Imra with stories of the old ways, of a Kryptonian she knew he longed for, of how one woman had stood braced with the burden of a whole world on her shoulders. Standing, chanting and leading the way for love, hope, help and compassion for all to be the worlds national anthem.

Of how she'd sought out those in need and continued fighting for the most vulnerable like an ancient warrior, even when at times in the darkest of days were they'd thought nothing else could be done... she had carried on because of HOPE.

_Hope had been her motto._

With that newly discovered drive they trained, learning from each other. They wielded their powers for the betterment of their societies and held tense suspense filled talks and peace accords and  _eventually_ it only came down to one thing - trust.

Titan and its league of noble houses that existed _much like Krypton_ didn't trust Earth and they hadn't for centuries and they didn't know enough about their new formation of superheroes to believe that  _honour_ was what they stood for and so reluctantly both Imra and Mon-El decided to do what needs must, what he knew in his heart of hearts Kara would've done too if it meant saving the billions of innocent lives that would’ve died if war broke out.

They married.

Arranged and honour bound - a display of duty and values, a moral obligation and a commitment to that of both Titan  _and_  Earths future _together_. 

It was grim and transparent, the early days nothing but a fallacy, he tried his best to be respectful - to listen, to understand and be the husband she was fully deserving of because he still didn't want to be that boy from Daxam, the misogynistic selfish womaniser who only cared for himself and no other.

It may not have been the life he'd envisioned for himself nor what he'd wished for deep down but he cared for her - he'd vowed to try to love her and make sure he was there for her because that was a role of a husband and she deserved nothing less than the absolute best. 

Eventually the blight came, obliterating whole planets throughout the quadrant.

 _That's_ when  _everything_ changed _._

Within their relationship it was the moment they grew close, as they consoled each other continuously on nights were the body count had been too great or they'd faced foes _worldkillers_ that'd shredded any hope they'd held onto.

When fire raged and skin burned and their lungs lurched with the feel of other peoples blood on their tongues. _Those_ were the days they grew to love each other, found contentment and familiarity within their perilous circumstances.

They took out their anger, their resentment, their  _losses_ on each other through lustless angst ridden sex. 

So yes. Imra- Imra was more than she once was... she was a friend and a confidante, but she wasn't Kara. 

And that was the bottom line.

She would never be able to fill his heart like that, fill his stomach with errand butterflies until it was bursting, packed full with a desire, a warmth and a home _like nothing else_ and nothing he'd ever had before because he'd never be able to forget.

Forget what was and what had come to pass.

Every time he looked at her he was reminded of that fact. 

Kara on the other hand his mind went blank his flesh lost to the aura of peace and happiness, of a community and a closeness no other could reciprocate.

They just... had  _understood each other._

Slamming back from his thoughts, Mon-El let out a wavering sob - silent but vicious because of memories too excruciating to compartmentalise, to distance himself from and to internalise like he usually would.   

His hand still brushing a section of Kara's back, desperately _needing_ her warmth, passion and comfort but not wanting to add to her burdens... _she woke up anyway._

Sensing something, feeling a partial palm flat against her she shifted, silky covers crinkling against beige undertones until her head rested next to Mon-El's. Nose to nose blinking blearily, their eyes connected and her demeanour exuded bright unadulterated happiness, until she was struck by his sadness.

Lifting a palm up... azure orbs wavered over his pink cheeks, a tender arm manoeuvring until she was able to stroke at his beard her own heart constricting as she watched his tears flowing freely. 

Speaking hesitantly, face contorted in concern.

It etched within the corners of two blue gleaming eyes "Mon-El?" 

Lungs frigid and unmoving he gasped quietly because even after _so_  many years she was just _breathtaking_ and his emotions were just so conflicted.

Being here with her, it was more than he could ever have wished for like he'd been awarded the most spectacular prize in the universe and he couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve it, not after _everything... after_ some of the choices he's made.

Noticing his apparent lack of oxygen, the staccato of rhythm within the only organ that mattered -  _his heart_. Kara looked down to his chest smoothing a warm hand over the now erratic beating drum, and they moved closer until his head lay resting on top of her shoulder and their naked bodies smothered together until there was no room left between them.

Then she held him, caressing the small of his back feeling him tremble and shake... his warmth oozing by the gallon. 

Her own tears were falling gently, as he gripped her tighter her super strength coming in handy.

To soothe him she gently hummed, anchoring him with an old Kryptonian melody... one she was sung too as a child.

That allowed him some time for adjustment, to clear his mind of the haunted moments from the past seven years of where he'd felt incarcerated. 

Eventually his lungs and heart evened out coming down to a more reasonable pace and then she kissed him, his cheek, his neck.. ran her hands through his hair and wiped away the watery remainders of everything from him.

Kara showed him that she loved him... through delicate movements, gestures that so often go unnoticed in the light of day but meant  _everything right now._

Waiting patiently they lay in complex silence full of mannerisms, legs wound entwined until he finally spoke up... turning to plant himself onto his back looking away somewhat shyly, embarrassed he said "I'm sorry." 

Furrowing she sat up leaning on an elbow "Mon-El look at me."

He closed his eyes, he couldn't - bringing her arms over she reached out moving his head purposefully until he faced her again.

Suddenly he was struck, yet again by that of her beauty because _Rao_ _she really did a number._

Exuding and emanating pure love, compassion, distress and it hit home how much he really did affect her and vice versa. 

He wished it wasn't like this, that everything he was feeling now could be switched off, that for a few stray encompassing ticks that he could be without the baggage of his legionnaire status.

That he could go a day without breaking down - in private, in the darkness of his bedroom but if anything he was also so glad to be a witness, to be on the receiving end of Kara's overwhelming comfort because  _it was a privilege_.  

She asked whispering and touching discreetly "Do you want to talk about it?" 

The concept of sharing felt like a cotton ball on his tongue, reeling back to all of the times he'd flung himself headfirst into battle without a moments pause, sitting at the bedside of fellow Legionnaires as they had died... in combat _or at the hands of the blight,_ it was a merciless plague that had took them one by one.

He was thankful they were able to save some of them, suspending them in fluorescent orange liquid, within the tubules inside the Legion cruiser.

It was a blessing but _nowhere near enough._

Looking at Kara he could tell her mind was still working a mile a minute, through all viable possibilities, trying to understand but.. he'd walked through fire and she didn't know it.

He hadn't told her.

Insecure and asking "Why do you still love me?"

She blanched eyes going wide.

It took a moment until she sured herself, confident but leaving no room for objection she made certain he knew "Because your still the man I fell for all of those months - um _years_ ago. I see the good in you but not only that, when I'm around you I feel a sense of calm, a tranquility, a relief that's never been there before, you ground me and give me family. You fill me with emotion I never thought possible and living without you it's been...  _tough_ but being here with you now, getting our second chance I've never been more certain of the fact we're meant to be together.. forever."

Shuffling, exhaling he mumbled ashamed "but when we first got here you said I-I was different" looking down until he mustered up the courage to glance over again, finally getting to see her fierce expression.

Defiantly "You may have changed Mon-El. You may have gained knowledge, grown and gotten wiser, even quieter with maturity but even I can see what's in here-" she tapped at his chest "-and it's exactly the same." 

At that his body softened features relaxing in acceptance, beaming and chuckling wetly as they both laughed softly.

Curling up, he sighed at the stress of his thoughts baring down upon him finally deciding it was time to share their weight with his lover.

 _I_ _f she allowed him too_ and so he told her of why he's been crying, why he still sometimes can't sleep at night and why he often stares up at the ceiling for hours at a time and she listened. Laughing when he shared the eccentricity of Brainy's more _awkward_ blunders with human conversation, respecting the moments he still cherishes with Imra because of what they'd gone through... crying when he told her of his journey of survival where he'd relied only on gut instinct and intuition to get him through moment by moment, second by second and finally she was filled with heartwarming appreciation - when he'd started mentioning just how her legacy had thrived throughout the centuries.

Of how he'd used her ideals, her message of hope to bring people and  _whole civilisations_ down from the edge.

Of how he'd created his own version of it and actually inspired a whole new generation to be better.

Of how he'd used her compassionate nature as an example and welcomed a group of stranded strangers _refugees_ into his home and made an extended family for a while until one day they were just vanquished by the blight.

At that the lovers choked up together sobbing, holding, caressing and loving each other. They made tender love trying to take away the heartache and misery that always comes with loosing it all. 

Come morning they were both throughly worn out, Kara's affections only blossoming now that she's discovered the true depths of his heart. Knowing that she was happy to stand beside him not only as a partner but as an equal for he was wise, more experienced - than herself even and that he truly had the heart of a hero.

Not one person could object or say otherwise. Not now, not ever.

And so finally...

The tick tick tick of the grand master clock, the one that hummed and held up the fabric of the universe, had stopped - frozen between them, suspending them between the cracks of space time forever.

He no longer had to anticipate when it might come calling, there were to be no more alarm bells blaring, or yearning.. tugging at him to go _back because this was his home._

His duties no longer lay with the Legion because he knew that they'd get by well enough without him.

He chose to fight alongside Supergirl as _Valor_ protecting National City from benevolent foes and wicked villains. 

They lay sweaty, blankets strewn around them, their hair ruffled and auras hazy and finally _finally_ they felt as if a big weight had been lifted from between their shoulders _._

There were no more secrets, no more stifled jealous grumbles when talking of ex partners... _wives,_ no more pain from what she's gone through for he's been through it too... no more continuous apologies.

They were finally able to let go, move forward towards a much closer future than the one they originally knew, not one in a different millennia but one were she could actually be his wife in the 21st century.

Sitting up the colours of dawn lighting up the room like Rao, their hands enclasped together he asked... 

"Marry me."

 And she said...

"Yes."

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've got no knowledge of the Legion other than what's in the show so I made it up FYI. Hahaha


End file.
